Dark Hero
by Zaios
Summary: About story: Link became succumbed by darkness, and begins to terrorize Hyrule. Now the only person who can stop him is his own daughter, with the help of Zelda’s son, Gavdid. Can they destroy the evil hero and save the land from becoming a living Hell?
1. a girl named Keaden

About story: Link became succumbed by darkness, and begins to terrorize Hyrule. Now the only person who can stop him is his own daughter, with the help of Zelda's son, Gavdid. Can they destroy the evil hero and save the land from becoming a living Hell?

"It was inside him now. Link's mind was slowly being invaded by it. It began to work its way into the very depths of Links soul. It was changing him little by little, slowly dragging his morals to hell…"

I was an average day for the young girl, Keaden was her name. Keaden belonged to Malon, and Link, the hero of time, who was now the prince of darkness. She never knew her father, he became evil just after she was born, but even after twelve years she'd sometimes catch her mother crying because of her father and the darkness within him. Malon still loved him…despite how evil he had become. Her father was once the hero of time but those days have passed, now Link was a menace, and feared by all.

Link left the land of Hyrule, people suspected that he was in, 'lie and wait" for the right moment to pounce. Keaden had her father's eye, deep blue, and, nose, and her mother's shade of red hair.

Keaden bent down to get a drink of water from the stream, when Link, disguised as an old man walked up to her, Link was not looking to kill his child because part of him still loved that girl. Instead e wanted to check up on her. After her drink did she notice the man standing fore her "hello" she said.

"Hello young lady" Link said "is your mother here?"

"No she's back at the ranch why? Would you like to purchase some of our, famous milk?"

The man shook his head "no, I just wondered why a girl would be out alone"

"Because it's good to adventure, my father told my mother that before he…." She sighed.

Link smiled and in a flash of light he became his true form. Link wore a black tunic and hood, his eyes were blood red, and it was eerie.

Keaden sprang to her feet, she was frightened, 'd-dad?!' she gasped.

Link just looked at her "yes, it's me, Keaden. But fear not, I'm not here to kill you"

"But you're evil" Keaden cried.

Link chuckled 'true. But you are one of the things that I still love, and I could never hurt you" and with that last sentence he was gone.

Keaden was trembling, she was so scared.

Keaden, only seen her father in pictures, when he was good, before she was born, that is how she recognized him. She took the walk home slowly.

Malon was cooking dinner when Keaden came in, Malon turned to her "where were you?" she asked.

"I saw dad today" she whispered.

Malon froze "Link…you saw Link?!"


	2. closer to battle

Keaden nodded, tears began to well down Malon's face " did he hurt you?"

"no he just basically said ' I love you'" Keaden told her.

Malon nodded and broke down into tears. Keaden walked up to her and hugged her.

"I believe that no matter how evil your father gets, he'll always love you" Malon told Keaden.

That night…

Link came to Keaden in her sleep as the hero of time.

"dad?" Keaden asked, her voice echoing in the dark

"Keaden listen, the day will come when you have to destroy me" Link told her " can you do that?"

Like that Keaden awoken…

The next morning Keaden went to the castle to talk to Zelda about her dream.

Zelda was in her studies, when a servant brought Keaden in.

"Keaden…hello" the woman replied softly.

"Zelda I had a dream about my father, he told me that when the time comes, I must destroy him" Keaden told her.

Zelda thought for a moment " well that seems odd, maybe it was his morals, he lost them when his mind was invaded by 'the darkness' it's a long story" she told her.

"but why won't her hurt me?" Keaden asked.

"probably because you're the only thing that connects link to his old life" Zelda suggested.

Keaden sighed and left. Malon was crying when Keaden go home, she didn't know tha reason until, she spoke.

" your father came to me just before you walked in, he held me in his arms, like he used to" she sobbed.

Keaden walked up to her " oh mom"

Malon looked up " Keaden, there was a time when your father cared, surprisingly he still does. He loved me so much, it was unbelievable. Keaden let me tell you about the hero of time, your father and how our love first began…."

Flash back

Link followed Malon into the room. Malon turned to him " Link…"

Link looked up, his sapphire eyes, full of concern " yes"

" what I'm about to show you must not leave this room. Promise me Link" Malon whispered.

"I promise…"

Malon turned her back to him and stripped down, on her back were scars and new wounds"

Link cringed in sympathy.

" Ingo does this to me when ever I refuse to have sex with him" Malon sobbed.

Link pulled out a potion and applied it to her back, it stung but healed the wounds.

Malon turned to Link, her naked self pushed up against him " I love you Link…"

" I love you to Malon" he put his arms on her shoulders, they kissed, the feeling, they hade for each other were mutual.

End of flashback

Later that night…

Malon tucked Keaden in for bed, and got ready, herself. As Malon crawled into bed, Link appeared " my love" he said.

" Link?!" Malon gasped.

Link undressed and got into bed with her….


	3. final battle the purification of Link

Dark hero chapter 3. final battle

7 years later….

The darkness within Link, sucked away every last moral, he had remaining, even the love for his girlfriend and daughter.

Link destroyed Hyrule and took Zelda hostage.

And it horrified Keaden beyond repair.

Gavdid, Zelda's son, lived with Malon and Keaden ever since his mother was token hostage. And the two youths had been training for their face off with Link, night and day.

And that day came…

Gavdid and Keaden rode their horses up to the dark castle and dismounted.

"Ready to save your mom?" Keaden asked.

"As I'll ever be" Gavdid replied.

They ran into the castle….

Link was watching them through his witch's crystal ball "oh…the fruit of my loins and your son is here, Zelda" Link told the woman chained to the wall.

"Link please, don't hurt them!" she cried.

Link just smiled. Just then his two witches appeared Wanda, and Rita.

Link turned to them "my darlings of the night…dispose of both of those children"

"Yes master" they said. They disappeared.

Gavdid and Keaden wondered the castle, until Wanda, and Rita appeared. They attacked the children. But Keaden and Gavdid made short work of them both, killing them.

They made their way to the tower…

Before them laid the door that would take them to the battles.

"Keaden if I don't make it out alive, just to let you know, I always had a thing for you" Gavdid told her.

Keaden kissed his cheek "you get your mother, and I'll deal with my father…ok?"

Gavdid nodded "be careful"

They entered the room…Link was waiting for them.

"Why it's my child and her boyfriend" Link laughed.

Keaden shot an arrow at him, he caught it.

"Now-now is that anyway to treat your father?" he chuckled.

'no. but you're no longer my father in a sense you never were" Keaden cried.

Link looked at her a drawled his sword. Keaden gasped, Gavdid turned to her after releasing his mother, and Zelda pushed Gavdid along.

Link turned to them "where do you think, you're going?' he bolted the door closed with his black magic.

Keaden drawled her sword and ran at him, he pushed her down and laughed "what that's all, I'm disappointed, what a useless daughter"

Tears fell from Keaden's eyes, she was so hurt from that remark, she took her sword and stabbed, Link with it when he was off guard laughing. Link gasped and puked up some blood. He fell to his knees; he could feel his life, coming to a close. Link looked at his child, little by little the darkness left his body, and little by little his red eyes became sapphire blue.

"Kill me" he told her.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks "but dad…"

"KILL ME!!!" Link cried.

Keaden took her sword and swiped his head off…she got to her feet and stood in a pool of her father's own blood and mumbled "I never knew you dad, I just heard stories about how you were a hero to everybody and how you somehow became evil…I'm sorry that this had to go in this direction… that daughters kill their fathers. Please forgive me"

End…


End file.
